


Правилата за скърбящото

by Acesaster



Category: Fandom: 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, everything is better with lan suzhui, lan xicheng is sad, wanji is a mess
Language: Български
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesaster/pseuds/Acesaster
Summary: Дори и след като са минали няколко месеца от случката при храмът Гуанйин, Лан Шичънг решава да се изолира от света и всичкото  непоносимо щастие на хората, дори и това на брат му и деверът му. Наблюдавайки тяхното щастие Лан Шичънг си спомни за време когато Уанджи не беше толкова щастлив.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 2





	Правилата за скърбящото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rules of the Grieving Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795461) by [OnlyMeAndMyBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMeAndMyBones/pseuds/OnlyMeAndMyBones). 



> Здравейте на всички, които четат това! Ще ме извините, че поствам толкова късно...всъщост трябваше да публикувам главата миналата седмица но покрай училището и всички останали неща не ми остана време, но както и да е! Доста се потрудих така, че се надявам да ви хареса!

Глава 1

Лан Шичънг нямаше нищо против Уей Уишан, нито щастието на брат му. Как би могъл?  
Нито знаеше какво Уанджи му беше казал, но и не го беше грижа дали знаеше, защо освен след онази нощ в храма Гуанйин, не се бяха засичали за последните месеци.  
Той...просто не можеше да понесе щастие им. На него винаги му се е струвало, че то е нещо, което не може да бъде почувствано. Дотолкова бе убеден в това, че не можеше да понесе дори и чуждото щастие.  
А когато Уей Уишан бе около Уанджи, усмивката почти никога не слизаше от лицето му, сякаш се опитваше да се усмихва и за двамата, което всъщност не беше нужно- Лан Шичънг познаваше Уанджи достатъчно, че да може види топлата усмивка скрита зад тихият му поглед.  
Лан Шичънг беше благодарен, за съществуването на Уей Уишан; за неговото завръщане на този свят- което макар и проклятие за някои- се оказа благословия за Уанджи, който в момента очевидно имаше всичко, за което си е мечтал.  
“Може би,” помисли си Лан Шичънг докато ги наблюдаваше, как заедно се разхождаха под магнолиевите дървета.“,той просто завиждаше.”  
Дори не можеше погледне Уей Уишан в очите, когато се засичаха на официалните банкети, без значение колко пъти Лан Шичънг искаше да го доближи. Той едвам запазваше самообладание и понякога дори оставаше безмълвен.  
Всъщност, той не се изолира, за да може да медитира. Това бе лъжа. През повечето време той просто стоеше в стаите си, гледайки през прозореца как деня минава и мислейки си за едно по-щастливо време.  
И все пак сега докато гледаше как черните одежди на Уей Уишан се носеха от вятъра, “смесвайки” се с белите одежди Уанджи, Шичънг си помни за време когато всичко беше наопаки.

Утрото беше мрачно, небето бе скрито зад купести облаци, носещи дъжд със себе си. На този дъждовен ден Лан Шичънг бе обезпокоен от млад ученик, отговорен за раните Уанджи.  
“Младият господар Лан е изчезнал! Дзеу-Джун!” извика ученикът, тропайки на вратата “ХанГуанг-Джун е изчезнал! Стаята му е празна!”  
Вече напълно облечен, той бързо отвори вратата“Какво каза? Къде е той?”  
“Търсим го.” изпъхтя ученикът “но изглежда, че е напуснал Вдлъбнатината в облаците! Известили сме и лидерът на клана.”  
“Това е невъзможно.” и все пак дълбоко в себе си, той знаеше. Миналата нощ/снощи когато новините за смъртта на Патриархът от Уилинг достигнаха Гусу, стигнаха и до Уанджи.  
И щом си спомни за онази случка от Погребалните хълмове,  
когато Уанджи се опита да говори с апатичният Уей Уишан, Лан Шичънг настоя той да бъде този, който ще му каже лошите вести.  
От начало Уанджи не реагира. Раните му, от битката при NC и от може би най-строгото наказание налагано досега. За момент Шичънг го достраша, да не Уанджи загуби съзнание, но след минута пълно мълчание, Уанджи протегна ръка и блъсна Шичънг със сила, която не би трябвало да има.  
“Махай се.”  
Макар че не ги беше чувал от Уанджи, Шичънг помнеше тези думи. Думите, които Уей Уишан изрече преди преди няколко дена, които в този момент Уанджи изрече с почти същия тон. И точно като него той не беше наясно с обстановката си.  
“Уанджи..”  
“МАХАЙ СЕ!”  
Шичънг никога не би виждал Уанджи в такова състояние. Неспособен да направи нещо, той си тръгна. На следващият ден Уанджи изчезна.  
След като претърси Задните хълмове, в процеса сплашвайки няколко дузина заека, и се убеди, че Уанджи наистина е изчезнал безследно, той убеди Лан Чирън да не изпраща група да го търси.  
“Какво ще спечелим от това, чичо? Той сам ще се върне когато желае, ако го принудим само ще направим ситуацията по-зле.”  
Едвам сдържайки гневът си, Лан Чирън само кимна. “Давам му три дена. Ако не се върне до тогава ще пратя хора да го търсят.” и макар гневът си, той все още бе притеснен- все пак Уанджи бе в критично състояние и определено не трябваше да пътува сам.  
Не беше трудно да се предположи къде е отишъл, нито защо. Твърди се, че от тялото и душата на Уей Уишан не е останала и следа. В момента, в който най-после е загубил контрол е бил разкъсан от неговите гулове- и от каквото беше чул никой не знаеше наистина дали е било инцидент или нарочно, и макар че той клонеше към второто, нотка на омраза го обгърна. Как Уей Уишан можа да причини това на Уанджи? Той трябваше да продължи да се бори! И независимо колко му е трудно, Шичънг винаги щеше бъде до него, дори и ако целият свят се обърне срещу тях.  
Но беше прекалено късно. Към краят на третият ден, когато Лан Чирън вече обмисляше кой да вземе със себе, Уанджи се завърна.  
Видяха го в далечината как с последни сили той се държеше на Бичен и в ръцете си носеше странен вързоп от стари износени дрехи. В момента в който се приземи, той изгуби съзнание и ако Шичънг не го беше хванал той щеше да се сгромоли на земята.  
“Уанджи...” Шичънг се сдържа да не го прегърне силно.  
“Братко...” Уанджи изпъшка “Вземи...болно.”  
Вземайки в предвид влошените му рани, от начало Лан Шичънг си помисли, че Уанджи имаше предвид себе си. Дрехите му бяха накъсани и мръсни, а лицето му лъщеше от пот. Имаше температура.  
Но не се притесняваше за себе си. Чак сега Шичънг осъзна какво всъщност имаше в странният вързоп.  
Дете.  
От ръцете му се показваше мършаво, кирливо дете, не на повече от две години.  
“Уанджи...кой е това?”  
За момент Уанджи го погледна. И макар температурата и всичката му болка, физическа и емоционална, погледът му бе изпълнен с безпокойство. “Трябва….трябва да спасиш детето. А-юан…..трябва.” и след това се отпусна. Загуби съзнание. Кръв напои белите му дрехи. Раните му отново се бяха отворили. И макар това той още се бе вкопчил в детето. Бе го стиснал толкова силно, все едно бе на живот и смърт.  
И може би не това не беше далеч от истината.  
След това Уанджи остана в безсъзнание за 3 дена, а температурата му не спадна. Само от време на време се чуваше шумът от неговото шаване и тихото му бълнуване  
На моменти се чуваха думите  
“Нищо...нищо...остана...Уей….инг.”  
Във вечерите, когато Шичънг бе него, единственото нещо, което чувстваше бе омраза към Уей Уишан. Никога не си бе представял брат си в такова състояние, и никога не трябваше да се случи.  
“Момчето ще бъде добре.”на третата нощ Шичънг му прошепна. “Оправя се, даже днес пи малко супа и все пак трябва да си почине още няколко дена. Нарече го А-юан нали?”  
На следващата сутрин когато Уанджи най-после се събуди, той не обели и дума, без изобщо да обърне внимание на Шичънг. Когато Лан Чирън влезе в Джингшито- може би да го смъмри- Уанджи го погледна, но не каза нищо. Нямаше какво да му каже, нито пък му пукаше какво още можеше да му стори.  
Да го укорява, накаже, да по подложи на още удари с камшик?  
Какво означаваха тези неща за него? Не си плати ли вече достатъчно за провалите си? Това, че не успя да защити човекът най-важен за него? Вече нямаше нищо, което да го нарани, да го накара да се покае. Понякога наказанията за нарушаване на правилата безполезни. Какво значение имаха правилата за скърбящото сърце?  
Лан Чирън осъзна това. Въздъхна. “Лан Уанджи, когато се възстановиш , ела в офисът ми, за да ми обясниш какво прави това момче тук.”  
Погледна към безжизненият Уанджи и забеляза  
притворените му очи, и бледото му като платно лице.Поклати глава и излезе. “Как може,” промърмори си той “Срамота. Този Уей Уинг, как можа...”  
“Нямаш право.”  
Лан Чирън, вече запътил се към вратата- сигурно вече неспособен да понесе гледката на веднъж прилежният му ученик- се обърна и видя погледът вперен в него, който макар и видната умора бе изпълнен с ярост.  
“Нямаш право да използваш това име.”той повтори, наблягайки на всяка дума, въпреки нотката на слабост в гласът му.  
Изпънат като струна, Уанджи гледаше Лан Чирън право в очите, като сви ръце му в юмруци, стискайки одеялото.  
Лан Чирън излезе без да каже нито една дума.  
Изтощен, Уанджи отново легна и затвори очи. “Братко….момчето?”  
Лан Шичънг осъзна, че Уанджи, че не си спомняше нищо от това, което му беше казал докато беше в безсъзнание, така че се назори да се усмихне и му каза “Подобрява се. Даже е в много по-добро състояние от теб.”  
Уанджи леко въздъхна в знак на облекчение. Не каза нищо повече и не след дълго Лан Шичънг го остави на спокойствие, наясно с факта, че на Уанджи ще му е необходимо доста време да се възстанови, както физически, така и психически. Може би дори повече отколкото предполагаше.  
И все пак след няколко дена, въпреки препоръките на лечителите, Лан Уанджи стана на крака. След като се облече напълно и сложи всеки орнамент за коса на мястото си, той се запъти към Лан Чирън.  
Макар и неописуемата болка, Унджи не си позволи да покаже каквато и да е слабост. И всъщност Лан Шичънг едвам забеляза какво му костваше всяко движение и всеки опит да се съсредоточи над задачата си.  
“Момчето се казва Уен Юан” той  
каза с ясен и смирен глас, лишен от каквато и да е емоция.  
Лан Шичънг онемя.” Някой от кланът Уен беше още жив?  
Лан Чирън се вцепени. “Обясни.”  
“Той беше сред оцелелите, които Уей Уинг взе под крилото си.” Дали не долови нотката на несигурност, когато когато Уанджи каза името му на глас? Едвам доловимият трепет, разкриващ всичко, което той толкова се мъчеше да скрие?  
Лан Шичънг не беше сигурен, но бе доста вероятно.  
“Както вече знаете всички бяха убити. И все пак намерих това момче, единственият оцелял, скрито в Погребалните хълмове. И реших да го докарам тук, защото без помощта ни нямаше да оживее.”  
“И сега като го докара тук какво мислиш, че ще стане с него?” Лан Чирън попита “Нито има родители, нито семейство. Къде ще остане?”  
“Има мен.” Уанджи непоколебимо заяви решението си  
“Искаш ти  
да отгледаш детето?”  
“Да” той спокойно погледна Лан Чирън “В момента само и единствено 3 човека знаят истинският произход на момчето- всички присъстващи в стаята, и той самият, който сигурно като порасне няма да помни нищо.”  
Ясно бе, че Лан Чирън не взимаше Уанджи на сериозно, тихомълком той се спогледа с Лан Шичънг и леко се намръщи.  
“Свободен си, скоро ще взема решение.”  
Безмълвно Лан Уанджи се поклони, леко залитна докато се изправяше, но излезе с изправена стойка.  
“Пренатоварва се.” отбеляза Лан Чирън “Трябваше да остане на легно поне месец.” “Притеснява се за момчето. Чичо, извини дързостта ми, но моля те добре обмисли решението си….страхувам се за него.”  
“Недей да ме поучаваш!” Лан Чирън се намръщи “Надявам се не си забравил, че съм видял всичко, което и ти. Отивам да видя момчето. По-късно ще взема решение.”  
На следващата вечер Лан Шичънг можеше единствено безучастно да наблюдава как Уанджи тършуваше из склада, търсейки флейта, която не беше там, и която сигурно дори не се знаеше дали изобщо съществуваше.  
Никой не знаеше кога и как Лан Уанджи излязъл да купи ликьор, но всички знаеха, че на следващият ден ХанГуанг-Джун е бил пиян. Малцина обаче забелязаха жигосаните му гърдите му.  
Когато Лан Шичънг осъзна какво Уанджи беше на път да направи, той тръгна към него, за да го спре, но не стигна на време.

Тази нощ- най-срамният момент от живота на Уанджи- остави следа, която завинаги щеше да остане на гърдите на Уанджи, и се бе запечатала в съзнанието на Лан Шичънг. Споменът за празният и изгубен поглед на Уанджи, лишен от каквато и да е идея как да се справи с тъгата.  
На следващият ден, когато изтрезня, Лан Уанджи не можа да си спомни нищо и когато забеляза новата си рана, наред сред старите си и още нелекувани рани, реши да не каже нищо.  
Нито Лан Шичънг, нито Лан Чирън успяха да разберат какво се е случило. Защо с точно това желязо? Защо се бе жигосал по точно този начин?  
Макар и че не помнеше какво е станало предната вечер, той все пак би трябвало да знае какво означава. Но той отказа да даде каквото и да е обяснение и Лан Шичънг се отказа.  
Разбра че нямаше скоро нямаше да си върне най-прилежният ученик и най-после осъзна, че няма смисъл да го мъчи повече. Избра възможно най-лекото наказание. Все пак имайки предвид състоянието на Уанджи цял коленичене, пак бе някакъв вид мъчение.  
След края на наказанието Лан Чирън го посети  
“Ще ти позволя да отгледаш момчето. Но ще остане под под попечителството на гледачите от клана, докато не излезеш от изолацията си.” Уанджи го погледна и кимна.  
“Свободен си.”  
Лан Шичънг се опита да му помогне, но Уанджи отказа. Цялото му тяло се бе схванало от колениченето. Бе облян в пот, макар колко бе студено. Да не би отново да има треска?  
“Отивам да видя детето.” каза и бавно се насочи към детското крило.  
Уен Юан спеше спокойно.  
Гледачите, вече наясно с неговото решение, бързо му направиха място.  
Лан Уанджи не го събуди, нито остана там за дълго. Известно време го наблюдава как спи, протегна треперещите си ръце. Не каза нито само погали лицето на А-юан, обърна си и се насочи към Джингшито.  
“Мога и само.” заяви категорично на Лан Шичънг, като бе напълно ясно какво искаше да каже с това: искаше да бъде сам.  
Лан Шичънг спря, притеснен, гледайки как брат му затваря вратата на Джингшито след себе си, откъсвайки се от света.  
Дълго време не излезе.


End file.
